zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
This Is Us
This Is Us,' '''previously known as '''1D3D movie', is a 2013 British-American 3-D documentary concert film centering on British-Irish group One Direction. It opened in the United Kingdom on August 29, 2013, followed a day later in the United States. The movie includes many clips and songs of One Direction. It was directed by Morgan Spurlock and was produced by with Adam Milano, Ben Winston and the band's co-founder, Simon Cowell, along with Spurlock himself. Background It was announced for the first time by Niall in New York's Rockefeller Plaza, during the Today Show, on November 12, 2012. After being announced in New York, One Direction began to film the movie in Tokyo, Japan on January 17, 2013. Two days later they performed One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), in front of a large audience, which was later revealed to be part of the film. After the release of the trailer on their Vevo a few weeks later, the title was guessed to be "1D3D", although it wasn't until March 18, 2013 when the boys revealed the official title, "This Is Us", on their Twitter. A press conference was held in the morning of August 19, 2013, one day before the worldwide premiere of the movie in London's Lecister Square. There were opportunities for photos with the movie's director, Morgan Spurlock and a press conference. Afterwards, there were chances for more casual interviews with Harry and Niall together and Zayn, Louis and Liam together. There was a twitter Q&A session held on the official This Is Us twitter account with each of the boys using the hashtag #1DMovieChat the night before the London premiere on August 19, 2013. First Zayn, then Liam, then Niall, then Louis, then Harry and Morgan Spurlock, the director of the movie. The question would be retweeted then the answer was written by This Is Us twitter account an signed off with the boy's initials.The chat began at 7:15 PM and ended at 9 PM (BST). It is distributed by TriStar Pictures and released by Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures. Extended Fan Cut On the November 9, 2013, Niall confirmed, via twitter, that a special edition of This Is Us with 20 extra minutes and 4 songs from their previous albums Up All Night and Take Me Home was going to be released in US and Canadian cinemas. It was released in the United Kingdom and Europe on September 19th. DVDs The DVD was available for pre order from September 30, 2013. It was released in several countries on December 16th in three different editions: * One Direction: This Is Us (DVD + UV Copy) ** This copy was the "Orignal Theatrical Edition". * One Direction: This Is Us (Blu-ray + UV Copy) ** This copy was called the "Ultimate Fan Edition" which included the "Orignal Theatrical" + "Extended Fan Cut", all in Blu-ray. * One Direction: This Is Us (Blu-ray 3D) ** This copy was called the "Ultimate Fan Edition" which included the "Orignal Theatrical" + "Extended Fan Cut", all in Blu-ray 3D on two disks. Sypnosis Billed as an intimate all-access look at life on the road for the global music phenomenon, This Is Us follows the lives of the five members of the boy band, One Direction. One Direction was first put into a group on the X Factor in 2010. This Is Us contains live concert footage from One Direction's Take Me Home Tour at London's O2 Arena, and footage from their lives pre- and post-''X Factor appearance, and gives insight into the preparation for their concerts and ultimately what it is like to be One Direction. Cast * Louis Tomlinson * Zayn Malik * Liam Payne * Harry Styles * Niall Horan Premiers London Fans camped overnight before the London worldwide premiere of the movie in Leicester Square, London. There was an official Livestream by Yahoo which began at 5pm on August 20, 2013. The band arrived at 5:45 PM and other stars that walked the carpet include Little Mix; McFly; JLS; various youtubers such as Zoella, Alfie Deyes, Tanya Burr and Jim Chapman; Ronnie Wood and many others. The premiere ended at 7:20 PM when everyone had been admitted into Empire cinema where the film was to be shown. New York It was held on August 26, 2013 in New York's Midtown district and the premiere had brought the whole area to a "standstill". Some girls had been waiting for a number of days beforehand to get up close with the boys and there were thousands of screaming fans that greeted them. The boys arrived on the "black carpet" infront of the Ziegfeld Theatre, where the film was to be shown. Other stars who walked the red carpet included Hailey Rhode and Stephen Baldwin, Perez Hilton, Kendall Schmidt (of BTR) and Emma Kenney (from Shameless) as well as many others. Trailers Release The world premiere of the film was held in Leicester Square, in London on August 20, 2013. The film was released in the United Kingdom on August 29, 2013, and was rolled out internationally on August 30, 2013 with a majority of markets being reached by the end of September 2013. Marketing As part of the marketing campaign, the band allowed fans to upload pictures of themselves that would appear on a version of the theatrical poster. The theatrical poster itself has pictures of fans forming part of the background, with another version created and displayed on the band's website where the photos were used to recreate the poster itself. This second trailer also teased a snippet of "Best Song Ever", the lead single from their third studio album, ''Midnight Memories. Box Office This Is Us grossed $28.9 million in North America with a worldwide total of $67.3 million. It is currently the fourth highest-grossing concert film. The film scored $2.7 million on its Thursday debut, and topped the box office on its opening weekend, earning $17,000,000, far better than other concert films like Katy Perry: Part of Me, Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, and Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience, but not enough to surpass Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds and Michael Jackson's This Is It. The film has been a success worldwide, grossing over six times its budget. Premiere Credits IMDB.com Full Cast list for "This Is Us" Sequel The sequel to This Is Us entitled One Direction: Where We Are - The Concert Film, was announced on July 21, 2014. It premiered in cinemas worldwide with a limited engagement for 11–12 October 2014. The sequel was filmed at Stadio San Siro in Milan, Italy on 28–29 June 2014, during the band's Where We Are Tour. The film was released on home media in December 2014. References Category:Films